Evil Like Me
by HellPrincess
Summary: AU. Sam has a daughter. But slowly now he is turning evil. And, one day soon she will have to become evil too. The apple never falls far from the tree, now does it?
1. Changing

**Okay in this story here is the background info. Six months before Jess died she had a kid with Sam who they named Lana Marie Winchester. Now its 14 years later. Enjoy! :D**

"Lana, I'm going out with your uncle for a little while."

"Okay, Dad. I mean I had no idea you swung that way, but okay."

Sam laughed at his daughter's joke. "Cya." He said hugging her good-bye.

"Bye." She said still laughing.

* * *

At the bar Dean and Sam were taking about random stuff. Neither were getting out full sentences seeing as how drunk they were.

"Hey, bartender, how bout another round for me and my brother." Dean yelled happily.

"Sure thing." The guy said. He grabbed two more beer bottles and opened them up. Making sure know one was watching him he carefully slipped a red liquid into the one of the bottles as his eyes flashed black. He grined wickedly as he walked over to the Winchester boys. He handed them their beers making sure that Sam got the one on the left. The one had messed with. He watched merrily as the boys chugged down their drinks.

About an hour later Sam and Dean left the bar. Sam had stayed out way later then what he had planned to. They were both so smashed that they decided to grab a cab. Sam said good bye to his brother when the cab reached his apartement. He stumbled into his house. Normally he would check on Lana before going to bed, but tonight she didn't even cross his mind. The second he was in his room he crashed onto his bed. Five minutes later he was out like a light.

* * *

"Dad. Dad." Lana said nudging her father awake. "Dad, wake up."

Sam groaned and moved around a little making himself comfortable.

"Dad, c'mon." Lana tried again. She pushed him a little harder this time.

Sam snapped around to face his daughter. "Stop." He said in a pissed off tone glaring at her.

"But dad--"

"I said stop!" He yelled. "You're bugging me. Now, go away and let me sleep."

Lana stood in shock at her dad's words. They cut her like a knife. She watched him as he turned back around and fell asleep. Slowly she walked out of the room overwhelmed with saddness. She was so confused. Why was her dad so mad at her? She's never heard him sound so cruel and he barely said anything to her. Lana sat down in the living room and turned on the tv. She tried to focus on the bugs bunny cartoon she was watching but failed miserably. An hour and a half later Sam walked past her into the kitchen. He didn't even look at her. She listend carefully as she heard him pouring himself a bowl of cereal. A minute later he walked out.

"Can I talk to you know?" She asked in a annoyed tone.

"No." Sam said flatly. He grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"Hey! I was watching that." Lana protested.

"Shut up." He moaned. "Either shut up or go to your room."

"But I didn't do anything."

"Go." He said calmly.

"What? But I--"

"Go! I dont wanna have to deal with you right now."

His words stung her. She got up and left. She was even more sad when she noticed her dad not even care or look at her as she left. A single tear ran down her face.

* * *

**Reviews Please! Oh and sorry about how short it is.**


	2. Yellow Eyes

Sam sat on his couch watching tv. Suddenly the daemon appeared.

"Hello Sam."

Sam spun around to face him. He didn't respond.

"What no hi? Still a little resistant, I see. Oh well that's all changing. I need you to do me a little task."

"Like what?"

"There's this hunter, Josh Bradlen. I need him taken out. I need you to--"

"Dad..." Sam turned to face his confused daughter. "What's going on."

Sam saw the daemon eyeing his daughter and got up. He walked over towards her. Sam positioned himself behind Lana and placed his hands on her shoulders firmly. "Where is he?"

Lana looked up at her father but he never looked down or showed any emotions.

"20 minutes north from here."

"Daddy..."

"Shh. Right now?" He asked.

"Yes. I could have someone watch Lana here for you while you're gone." The daemon added.

Sam could feel Lana push herself closer to him. She didn't like the idea of being alone with anyone like him. "No, that's okay. She's fine with me." He said confidently holding on to her.

"Sam, she could be a distraction."

"She's fine." He said not backing down.

"Fine. I want this done, though. No mistakes." Lana watched as he turned around but not before she noticed his eyes flash yellow, then he was gone.

She quickly turned around into her father. "Dad. Dad." She said tugging on his shirt. "That was a daemon."

"I know." He said going past her into her room.

"But dad what was he doing here? Why didn't you do anything to him?"

Sam was going through her drawers gathering some of her clothes together. "Stop asking so many questions."

"But dad I don't understand. What's happening?" She yelled at him.

"Don't raise your voice at me." He said grabbing her face.

She yanked away from him. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

She never expected what happen next. In one second Sam backhanded her across her face. It took her by surprise and she fell to the ground. Sam walked over to her, pulled her up, and sat her down on her bed. He made her look at him and said, "Don't ever talk to me like that again. And, when I tell you to do something...DO IT!"

Lana normally would have said something by now that would further more piss off her dad. But fear over ran her. She didn't understand what was happening to her dad. More than anything she didn't want to cry in front of him, but she couldn't control herself. A few tears ran down her face as her father looked at her coldly. Gently he swiped away a tear with his thumb. "Do you understand?" He asked. Lana remained quiet. "Lana...I don't want to hit you again. Do you understand?" Lana nodded. "Whats that?" He asked.

"Yes." She mumbled.

"Good. Grab your stuff and meet me in the car in five." Sam leaned over, kissed her forehead, and left.

Over the next five minutes Lana tried to process what was happening, but nothing made sense. Her dad walked in and grabbed her bag.

"Ready?" He asked.

Lana nodded.

"What?" He said irritated.

"Yes daddy." Lana walked out of her room and Sam followed. Resting his hand on her shoulder he guided her to the car.


	3. Pretty, Little Face

Sam and Lana had been driving for 10 minutes now and neither had spoken a word. Lana mainly wasn't speaking because she didn't know what to say to this new dad of her's and she was still so confused about what was happening. She wanted to call her uncle so badly, but had a feeling that wouldn't go over well with her dad. She glanced at him. He was staring dead a head, but there was one difference between them. Lana was on edge, ready for attack. Sam on the other hand was perfectly at ease. He had a hand hanging outside the widow with one hand on the steering wheel, like nothing was wrong. Except for the fact that oh yeah, he was neglecting his kid, making nice with daemons, had hit Lana, recently threatened her, and oh yeah was now taking her only God knows where. This boy had one hell of a track record, nothing was stopping him, he was on a roll. The silence was killing Lana, she could no longer take it. She had to speak.

"Dad, where are we going?"

"We're almost there."

"Yeah, but where?"

"Just wait." He said never taking his eyes off the road. The cryptic messages were really starting to piss Lana off. I mean, even evil knows how to form complete sentences, or at least she thought they did. She tried again.

"Who was that guy back there?"

"Him? He was no one you need to worry about." Oh, wow. Another cryptic message.

Lana was trying desperately to keep her cool. "But Dad..."

"Lana, leave it." he growled.

"I know, it's just--"

"Lana, I'm not asking. Now this discussion is over."

She scoffed. "This isn't a discussion, it's a one sided conversation."

"Lana, I am sick of your attitude and it is going to stop now."

"Or what?" She said her temper rising.

"Or that pretty, little face of yours won't be so pretty when I'm done with it."

Lana sucked in her breath. Now that was a real threat. She was officially scared. She looked away but Sam kept staring at her, she knew what he was waiting for.

"Sorry." She quietly mumbled.

"Huh, couldn't quite catch that. He mocked.

"I said, sorry dad." She said much more loudly.

Sam turned his attention back to the road with a cocky grin, while Lana sighed sadly back to the window of her dad's truck. She wanted **_her_ **dad back not this sick bastard.

Another 10 minutes later they walked into a motel room Sam had gotten them for the night. Lana wasn't use to having her own bed on the road usually she had to share with her dad. She went for the one closes to the door but Sam stopped her.

"No, Lana, you take the other one."

"Why?" She whined.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You know why."

Reluctantly she moved over to the next one and Sam put his stuff on the bed.

"What now?" She asked.

"We hang out then later tonight I've got some stuff I need to sort out."

"Can I come."

"No, not this time."

"Why, I usually go with you."

"This time is different." He said stroking her hair. "I'll only be gone for an hour or two."

"What do I do now?" She asked.

"Watch some TV." He said tossing her the remote.

Lana turned on the TV and began to flip through the channels.

* * *

**Short, I know. Sorry. Next chapter they will get in a HUGE fight when Lana finds out why they are there. Oh, and I plan on updating when I get at least four new reviews. So let me know, plz.**


	4. Josh Bradlen

An hour later Sam gathered his stuff together. He realized that he had forgotten the sheet of paper with Josh Bradlen's address on it. He wanted to look it up on the map before he left.

"Lana, I'll be right back." Sam said leaving the room before Lana could reply. Lana could hear Sam locking the door. Knowing that he was keeping her in this room weather or not she wanted to be in this room really pissed her off. Lana sneaked up to his bed and looked at all the things. She saw lots of papers. Randomly she picked one up. Her eyes practically popped at what she saw. Quickly she dropped the paper and ran on to her bed. The paper had explained it all to her, about why they were here. Sam was going to kill a hunter, a really good one. But why? Why would Sam do that? He's a hunter too. Slowly she got up and looked through a few more papers. Most of the stuff she couldn't understand. Lana was getting more and more frustrated.

"What are you doing?" Sam barked as he came back in to the room and stormed over to her.

"Dad, I was just--"

"Just what?" He yelled.

Out of no where Lana found her voice. "Why are we here?" She growled at him never taking her eyes off him.

"I have things I need to do here."

"What, like killing another hunter?" She laughed.

Sam never flinched. "Actually, yes." He said snatching the paper out of her hand. "Don't ever touch my stuff again, you little brat."

"Why the hell would you want to kill another hunter?"

"Because."

"Becasue why?"

"Lana, who I go after is my business. Now sit down!"

"NO." She protested.

"Lana, do what I tell you to do."

"NO!" She yelled.

Next thing she knew Sam was punching her in the face. He picked her up and threw her down on the bed. He walked back to his stuff. Lana tried to get up.

"Stay down!" He yelled.

Lana flinched at how loud he was yelling. Sam went through his stuff until he found what he was looking for. He stomped over to Lana and roughly grabbed her hand. She whimpered at his tight grip.

"Shut up." He said quietly as he put one hand cuff around her wrist and attached the other one to the bed post. He checked to make sure there was no way for her to get out of them. "I'll deal with you when I get back. And, you better pray that I'm in a good mood when I get back."

Sam moved away from her and went to the phone on the night stand. He grabbed it and ripped the wire out of the wall, he threw it all to the ground.

"Where's your phone?" He asked her.

She sobbed and looked away. Sam walked back to her and grabbed her chin. "Lana, where is it?" He held her chin so tightly that she could only look at him.

Whimpering and sobbing she said, "In my bag."

Sam got up and went to her bag. He dumped the contents onto the bed and rifled through them. Finally, he found her phone. He stuff it into his bag. Walking back over to her he sighed and sat down next to her. He pushed her hair behind her ear. "I'll be back soon." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Try to go to sleep. This will all be over soon."

Lana shuddered. Sam got up, grabbed his bag, and left.

Lana began to violently shake and sob. What the hell was happening to her life?

* * *

**4 more reviews plz. And, don't worry Dean will appear soon. :P**


	5. Dreaming

The job was done. Sam was extremely tired as he walked over to the door of his motel room.

"Hey there, Sammy." The demon was leaning against the door to his motel room. Sam was positive he wasn't there a few seconds ago. "Finished with the job?"

"Yeah. He's dead." Sam said flatly.

"Good. Good. Well Sam I guess I'll be seeing you soon."

"Can't wait." Sam really didn't want to deal with this guy.

Sam sighed as the demon disappeared. When he entered the room he saw Lana fast asleep. He thought about uncuffing her but decided life would be easier if he didn't. He fell on to his bed and in moments was fast asleep.

:P

The next morning when Sam woke up Lana was still asleep. He quickly grabbed all their things and put them in the car. When he came back he unhooked her cuffs and carried her into the car. She slept the whole way home. Sam carried her into her room and laid her down on her bed.

Twenty minutes later Lana opened her eyes. At first she was confused about where she was but she then quickly noticed her surroundings and new she was home. She smiled. It must have all been a bad dream. She jumped out of bed and looked around for her dad.

"Dad! Dad!" She called out.

"What?" He said from the living room as he jumped up. He was worried that the demon had paid her a visit.

Lana ran up to her dad and hugged him tightly.

"Lana, what's wrong?" Sam asked immediately worried.

"Nothing I'm just really happy to see you."

"Um... Okay then." He gently pulled her off him and sat back down on the sofa.

"Where's Uncle Dean?" Lana asked still smiling.

"I don't know. Why?" Sam asked suspiciously. He was wondering why she was smiling so much.

"Nothing. I just thought he would be here."

Sam got up. "Lana why did you think Dean would be here. Did you call him?"

"No..I...I..."

"Did you?!" Sam roared he came foreword and grabbed her on her shoulders. He violently shook her as he backed her up against the wall. "DID YOU?!"

"No! NO! NO! I didn't." She cried out.

"Lana?!"

"I didn't please. I swear I didn't." She said fighting against his grip.

Sam starred at her still huffing. Finally he let her go and she dropped to the ground. Sam walked back to the couch and sat down.

Lana knew for sure now that that was no dream. Slowly she got up. She began to go to her room but Sam stopped her.

"Lana. From now on I don't want you speaking to Dean without me there. Got it?"

Lana looked around not sure what to say. "Lana..."

"Yeah, I heard you." She said stopping back to her room.

**Sorry for the long wait. Don't worry Dean will be in the next chapter. I'll update after I get 6 more reviews. :P**


	6. Dean

**Wow I think that was the fastest I have ever gotten my reviews for this story. God, I love you people. LOL! As promised Deany is here. Let me guess...half of you girls are screaming w/ delight. And the other half are pissed as hell cuz you know Dean will piss Sam off as the story goes on. But a quarter of you guys will love that...because come on a pissed off, evil sam is soooo HOTT!! LOL!! Well enough of my babbling here is the chapter. (squeals w/ delight)**

* * *

Lana sat on her bed hugging her knees and rocking herself to calm down. This was not her dad. What the hell happened? She tried to make herself relax. Dean would probably stop by today to say hi since they hadn't seen him yesterday and he would fix this whole mess. He always did...always.

She was to afraid to go outside her room and besides Sam probably like it that way. Now he didn't have to deal with her.

:P

An hour later Sam was still sitting on the couch drinking a beer while watching the game. Suddenly he heard someone ring the doorbell.

"Dean..." He growled.

Sam got up and opened the front door. Sure enough Dean stood before him. Sam faked a smile.

"Hey bro. How's it going?" Dean said walking past Sam into the house.

"Great man. Every thing's good." Sam said following him in while rolling his eyes.

"Nice. So uh where's Lana?" This is weird, Dean thought, Lana usually comes running to say hi.

"Oh I think she's in her room. Lana!" Sam yelled.

"I'm coming." Lana yelled back. Dean could hear a small bit of fear in her voice. What's up with that?

Five minutes later Lana slowly walked out of her room.

"Hey babe." Dean said.

"Hi Uncle Dean." She said hugging him.

Dean felt Lana hug him hard almost like she didn't want to let him go.

Sam cleared his throat loudly and Lana backed off.

"Hey Lana why don't you go watch some TV?" Sam suggested.

Lana nodded her head in response and walked away to the living room.

"Sorry about that man. She's been acting weird all day."

"Yeah, what's up with her?"

"Uh well..." Sam tried to think of an excuse. "We went on a small hunt together and she almost got hurt. It was a close call. I guess it spooked her."

"Really?" That wasn't the Lana Dean knew. She had gotten beat up pretty badly during the job but always wanted to go for another one.

"Yeah, I can't seem to shake her out of it."

"Are you sure man? I mean worse stuff has happened to her before."

"Yeah, I know. This one just got to her apparently."

"Maybe I should talk to her."

Sam quickly stepped in front him. "Nah man, that's not a good idea. She doesn't want to talk about it. I've tried."

Now that did sound like Lana. She was like Dean when it came to chick flick moments not Sam. She always liked to keep her thought and emotions to herself and Dean could respect that. Hell he understood it. But that girl he just saw now was not the sweet, full of life, little girl named Lana that he knew and loved deeply. Something was up.

* * *

**Okay this chapter was short, really short so I only need at least 3 reviews to update. Hope y'all liked it cause I am loving writing it. :P**

* * *


	7. More Unexpected Visits

**Hey guys here's the next chapter. sorry about the long wait. First it was because I was just plain lazy. Then guess what? More frigin' computer problems. Anyway here it is. Oh and guess what? i made a book cover for this story. Yeah, here's the link. Let me know what you think. To make it work you need to add h t t p : / / at the beginning, but with no spaces. **

**i142./albums/r113/kandy624/1186551273-1.jpg **

* * *

Dean had been at Sam's house for over and hour now and had only seen Lana once.

"Are you sure I shouldn't go talk to her?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, Dean. She's fine."

"But, dude, this just ain't her."

"I know. But Dean I already tried and I don't want to push her."

Sam was getting really annoyed with Dean. Right now The Winchester boys were sitting in Sam's kitchen. While Lana was probably in her room scared shitless of her new daddy. Sam knew he needed to do something to get Dean to lay off.

"Still. She seems...off. A lot"

"Ya know what? Fine. Go ahead and try."

Dean nodded, got up, and headed for Lana's room. After Dean had left Sam quietly followed him to make sure Lana kept her mouth shut. He stopped at the side of her door and peeked in. Lana was sitting at the top of her bed, with her head resting against the wall. Dean had his back to the door, facing Lana.

"Lana is everything okay?"

Lana was about to answer when she saw her dad in the hallway. Being around hunters she knew how not to give away with her eyes that Sam was there. She thought about using her eyes to signal Dean but knew her dad would instantly see.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She squeaked out.

"Is anything up between you and your dad? You can tell me."

Lana saw her dad glaring at her.

"No, everything's cool, Uncle Dean." Lana tried to make her voice sound as calm as possible.

"Alright." Dean sighed. "I'm gonna go. Call me...if you need anything. Anything at all."

"Okay. I will. Bye."

"Bye, baby." Dean kissed her on top of her head. Sam quickly walked back in to the kitchen. Dean came back.

"So how'd it go?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. She said everything was fine. So I guess it's alright." Dean was positive something was going on now. Why didn't Lana mention the hunt gone wrong. Or be surprised that Dean would ask if anything was up between her and her dad. Sam and Lana rarely ever fought so that would normally be a pretty odd question. But Lana didn't seem to mind that question.

"Don't worry, Dean. She'll be fine. I call you if anything happens."

"Yeah, okay." Dean walked to the front door with Sam behind him. "Cya later."

"Bye."

Sam closed the door and walked over to Lana's room. When he looked in he was shocked by what he saw. "What the hell is going on here?" He yelled.

* * *

After Dean left Lana closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. The rhythm of her breaths slowly calming her down.

"Long day?" Someone asked. Lana jumped. Instantly she recognized that this was the demon her dad had talked to.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She growled.

"Me? Well I just wanted to talk Sam Winchester's daughter. That's all."

"Get lost."

"C'mon, I'm sure you want to talk to me too."

"Yeah, not likely."

"I bet you have a lot of questions about you dad's...behavior lately."

"You know what's going on?"

"Sweetie I'm the reasons this is all "going on."

Lana stood up and growled, "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything to him. This is just nature taking it's course and destiny setting in."

Lana didn't know what to say. This was all so confusing.

"Don't worry soon you'll understand and then you'll come like your new life." He assured her.

This confused Lana even more. 'What new life?'

* * *

The demon snapped his head around and looked at Sam. "Sammy. Good to see you."

Sam saw Lana look fiercely at Yellow-Eyes. "Lana get over here." He said point his index finger to the ground near him.

Lana walked over to her dad. Happy to get away from that demon. "Go to my room and wait there until I come and get you." Sam told her never taking his eyes off the demon. Lana walked away into Sam room and closed the door. When she was gone Sam walked up to the demon, so that their noses were only and inch apart. Sam noticed how much taller he was than Yellow eyes.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing talking to her?"

"I just wanted to see how much she knew and get to know her a little."

"You will never talk to her again. Not unless I'm around." Sam warned him.

The demon smirked. "We'll see." Suddenly he was gone.

* * *

**So... how was this chapter? 3 reviews plz?**

* * *


	8. Runaway

**Okay, I've never done this before but I've figured out in what order the stories will be updated. Which ever story has the most reviews for it's latest chapter, that story will get first priority. And, then the story with the second most reviews for it's latest chapter will get second priority, and so on and so on. I think this is really fair because I don't think I should spend all my time updating a story that maybe only ten people are reading when I have another un-updated story that over twenty people are waiting for. So if you want your story updated with first priority then review and you'll have a better chance of getting the next chapter faster!**

**So... guess what?? you guys had second priority. I finished with my other story's chapter and got straight on this one. Although you were tied with 2 other stories; which I thought was really funny, that so many stories had the same amount of reviews. Anyway..... Enjoy!**

* * *

Lana sat on her dad's bed looking around his room. His bed was big and covered in a cotton black. There was a plasma TV hanging on the wall across from the bed. Next to the bed sat a simple dark wood bedside table with a small light on it. To her left she saw a simple, small couch. To her right there was a door that she knew led to her dad's bathroom. Lana decided to stand up and stretch her legs. Her feet hit the soft, white carpet. As she looked around one last time Lana walked into her dad's bathroom. There wasn't really much to it. A simple, white polished counter was to her left and to her right was her dad's shower. Lana was about to leave when she noticed a small window on the wall inside the shower. She stepped into the shower to get a better look at it. The glass was stained so she had to squint her eyes to see out. Nobody was there. The window was small, but not too small. Lana opened the window and looked out. Still seemed safe.

She quickly went back out to her dad's bedroom and noticed no one was there. She silently ran back to his bathroom and hopped into the shower. Lana pulled the shower curtain from end to end. Once closed in, she put her hands through the window and hoisted her body up. Slowly she pulled her self through and landed with a light thud to the ground. Although she landed hands first and fell on to her back Lana was fine.

She looked once more at the window and in an instant bolted away. She ran hard and fast.

***************

Sam stood in Lana's room. One second he was talking to the demon the next he was gone. For a moment Sam just stood there, making sure he was gone. To be sure, Sam walked around his house and saw the demon was gone. With a final sigh Sam headed towards the direction of his room to retrieve Lana. When he entered his room he looked around but did not see Lana.

"Lana." She said softly.

No reply.

Sam walked towards his bed and looked underneath it to see if she was hiding there.

Nope. No one was there.

Sam huffed as he walked towards his bathroom. He looked around and once again he didn't see her there. He noticed the shower curtain hiding the shower and with once quick and swift move he pulled it to one side. Sam was really surprised when he didn't see Lana standing there. Sam turned back around and looked at the bathroom again. In the mirror above the sink he finally noticed it.

No. She wouldn't.

Sam spined around to face the shower again. In one step, he stood in the shower looking at the open window. Nope, he clearly remembered never opening it.

"That little bitch." He mumbled leaving his bathroom and then his bedroom.

Sam went to the kitchen and grabbed his keys. He stormed into the garage and got in his car. He opened the garage, while simultaneously opening starting up the car.

********************

Lana was walking down the road, with no idea where she was going. But then she decided there was only one place to go. There was only one person left who could really help. With determination Lana walked even faster towards her Uncle Dean's house.

Suddenly Lana's stomach grumbled letting her know she so hungry, but she had food.

Lana huffed in frustration but kept walking.

Ten minutes later Lana stood walked up to a truck stop. She walked in and noticed how small it was. There were about ten other people there, but that was all.

Lana walked towards the chip isle. She glanced around and saw no one was watching her. In one quick move, Lana grabbed a small bag of chips and shoved them on the inside of her jacket.

Lana moved over towards a section of what she assumed were small 'souvenirs'. She looked around at them and acted like she was interested as the minuted passed Lana decided it was time to leave. Without looking around she walked towards the door and left. Lana continued walking away for a few more minutes until the truck stop was out of sight.

Lana reached into her jacket and grabbed the chips. She opened them and shoved her hand in pulling out a handful and shoving it in her mouth.

God, it tasted so fucking good.

"Hungry?" Someone said behind her.

Lana jumped around and saw him, again.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Ya know, Sam's gonna be really worried about you?" Azazel said.

"I'm sure he'll manage." Lana said flatly.

"True, but what about you?" Lana remained silent. "C'mon I know you must have so many questions for me." He said smiling.

"Not really." She said her voice never changing and her face never showing any emotion, despite the fear pumping through her blood.

"Lana, Lana. I'm gonna be around for awhile so you might as well get used to me."

Lana remained silent looking at him until she finally spoke, "Fuck off."

The demon laughed. "Oh yeah, definitely a Winchester."

"And, I kill like a Winchester, too. So if I were you I'd scamper off now."

The demon smirked. "I'll see you around, Lana."

"Better pray you don't." She said as he vanished.

* * *

**Well what did you guys think? I decided to end it there because I want a full chapter for what's about to happen next.**

**Sorry it took me awhile to write this. What happened was I wrote it but then somehow it got deleted. I was really pissed. And every time I tried to re write it I just hated it and liked the original better, but could never remember how exactly it went. I still like the original better, but whatever. After I figured out you got second priority I was like just like well I've got to write it now... so I did. And, I'm learning to love it again.**

**Next chapter... Dean, Sam, and Lana confrontation. You know want it!**

**-Bria :P**


End file.
